north_of_normal_shadowrun_fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Karen Tharaldson
Karen Tharaldson *'Name: '''Karen Barbara Tharaldson (née Gardiner) *'Position: 'Chairwoman of the Concordia College Alumni Association. *'Metatype: 'Human (''Homo sapiens sapiens) *'DOB: '''1/8/2011, Thief River Falls MN, USA (later UCAS ) *'Education: 'Bachelor's of Communications, Concordia College Moorhead *'Family: '''Royce Gardiner (father, deceased), Heidi Gardiner (mother, deceased), Floyd Gardiner (brother, deceased), [Underberg|Florence [Gardiner Underberg]] (sister, Fargo RRDMZ ), Calvin Tharaldson (husband, Fargo RRDMZ), Hunter Tharaldson (son, Grand Forks , Region 2 RRDMZ), Jessica [Tharaldson Schaeffer] (daughter, Fargo RRDMZ), Kent Schaeffer (son-in-law, Fargo RRDMZ), Ryan 'Buddy' Underberg (brother-in-law, deceased), Everett Underberg (nephew, Fargo RRDMZ), Sienna Richards-Underberg (niece by marriage, Fargo RRDMZ), Tyler Underberg (grandnephew, Fargo RRDMZ), Taylor Underberg (grandniece, Fargo RRDMZ), MacKenzie [Underberg Rasmussen] (niece, Fargo RRDMZ), Lance Rasmussen (nephew by marriage, Fargo RRDMZ), Angela Rasmussen (grandniece, Fargo RRDMZ), Peyton Underberg (niece, deceased), Brady Underberg (nephew, Moorhead MN, UCAS ), [Margaret [Perleberg Anderson]] (niece, Hawley MN, UCAS), Todd Anderson (nephew by marriage, Hawley MN, UCAS), Tabitha Anderson (grandniece, Hawley MN, UCAS), Richard 'Ricky' Anderson (grandnephew, Hawley MN, UCAS) Even without a title, Karen Tharaldson is one of the most influencial people in town. Just ask her. The wife of real estate executive Cal Tharaldson, the number two man at local rental giant Goldmark-Craig-Schlossman, she is woman of immense wealth and social connections. And she has worked very hard to become that. The daughter of a family displaced by the economic reversals of the first decades of the twenty-first century. Karen, the oldest daughter of the family, and the only 'Human' born to her parents (the other two, Flo and Floyd were born as Dwarves ), responsibility for the family's fortune fell to her and a scholarship was scraped together to send her to Concordia in Moorhead to catch a rich boy to marry. Which she did, snagging Cal, the scion of a rich, powerful real estate family. It was one more thing to lord over her sister, even after Flo married a 'mere' car salesman. However her gloating was short-lived as Cal's company was absorbed by its rivals and Flo's car salesman rose to become the most powerful gangster in Fargo. Her final disappointment came when her oldest son, her little Hunter, had the affrontery to mutate into an Ork at age 13. This was the early 2050's when Orks were still a persecuted minority and neither Karen nor Cal wanted THAT as their legacy. They withdrew Hunter from school and contacted specialists in 'De-orkinization', putting young Hunter through a series of chemical treatments, prayer fasts and even surgeries that took away his tusks. After three years of this, Hunter ran away and into the arms of her hated gangster sister, Flo. The one who she blamed for getting their brother Floyd killed. Declaring Hunter dead to her, she focused all her attention on her daughter Jessica, who now has a position of importance within The Bank of the Red . Hunter's desertion was the last straw and was the beginning of Karen's decades-long grudge match with her sister... Return to: Goldmark-Craig-Schlossman Category:People Category:Human Category:Business